Another Flame Dragon Slayer?
by Alucard354565
Summary: Natsu's sister returns to Fairy Tail after 3 years on a mission with her red cat, Blade. She too, like Natsu, leaves a lot of destruction in her way. Could it be something they inherited from the dragons that taught them? What dangers will be to come after this Dragon Slayer makes her reputation return? Read to find out!
1. Her Return

**A/N: Want me to continue this story? 2 reviews and then I will.**

* * *

"Great, another boring day." Lucy says walking to her home. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy had been ignoring her the whole day for some reason and she intended to find out. So, now she had been following them as they pass her house and run towards the train station. Lucy hid behind a corner just as the train came in. Various people got off and the last was a girl about Natsu's age wearing a black scarf, blue t-shirt, and jeans. Oh, and of course she wore shoes as well.

Natsu hugs this girl "Welcome back, Sis!" he says smiling.

"Sister?" Lucy asks herself "Yes, she is Natsu's sister as well as a Dragon Slayer taught by Atlas Flame." Happy says as he spots Lucy. She jumps when hearing his voice and blew her cover. "Hey! Lucy! Come and meet Rhea!" Natsu yells as Happy and Lucy approach the group "Uh...hi." "So, you're Lucy?" "Y-Yeah" "I'm Rhea" Rhea says holding her hand out so that Lucy could shake it and Lucy did but slightly pulls back "Your hand...why is it so warm?" "I was just in a warm train?" "Oh" Lucy says.

"Anyways, who else joined the guild that is new?" "There's Juvia, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Wendy, and Carla." Gray says, answering Rhea's question. "Come on! Everyone is waiting!" Natsu yells running off towards the guild. "Hold on, Natsu. We have to wait for Blade." "Blade?" "Yeah, he's like me, Carla, and Panther Lily!" Happy says waiting happily for the red cat. Blade walks out of the train and then it leaves. Blade flies up to his brother and they high five.

They walk to the guild and open the doors where everyone yells "Welcome back, Rhea!"

Lucy sits by the bar or counter and asks Mira "Who is she?" "Didn't Natsu or Happy tell you?" "Well, Happy did but who is Atlas Flame?" "Well, Atlas Flame is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton. His attacks hurt like the flames of hell."

"That...is a little too descriptive." Lucy says slightly imagining a dragon engulfed in complete flames. She shivers and another question pops in her head "So, if someone is taught by Atlas Flame don't they have to be engulfed in flames?" "No, that's only when they activate Dragon Force but sometimes you can feel heat radiating off their skin." Mira says and leaves to join the others.

Lucy looks down at her hand, remembering how hot her hand felt when she shook Rhea's hand. By night, Rhea had gotten back in the guild and her old home. Rhea sighs and a little flame comes out of her mouth. Blade flew beside her and he notices Natsu and Happy running towards them. "Hey, Rhea!" "Yeah?" "Wanna go on a job tomorrow?" "Depends on what kind of job." Natsu reads the piece of paper "A dark guild is threatening the town they live in for not going by the rules." "So, we'll get some action?" "Of course!"

"Alright, let's do it!" Rhea says.

And so, she went to asleep in Natsu's apartment with the job on her mind.

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. The Job

**A/N: It's job time!**

* * *

Rhea was awoken the next day by Happy and Natsu. She stretched, got ready, and left with them. The others were already waiting with various coats for the cold town except for Natsu , Gray, and Rhea, their magic kept them warm and Gray was used to the cold. Once on the train, Natsu's motion sickness had come up and he sat mumbling. Blade chuckles and joins Happy as they play cards.

Lucy, Erza, and Rhea sat together and Gray sat with mumbling Natsu.

Lucy sighs meanwhile feeling slightly sleepy. She fell asleep with her head against the window. Rhea looks out that same window "So, how'd you get the mission done?" Erza asks "Uh...same as ever." Rhea says trying to avoid conversation. The one thing she had on her mind was something a person couldn't comprehend.

Grimoire Heart was threatening their guild and she couldn't tell them, not even the master. Rhea hated lying to the people she trusted because it had happened to her before. Atlas said he would be there for her whenever she needed him but then he left and she knew he lied but that was not entirely true. What he meant was that his power is always available to her.

Rhea notices their stop was getting closer and clears her mind off of things as the train stops. Erza wakes up Lucy and they walk out. Gray walks out with Happy and Natsu. Rhea and Blade are the last ones to get out. When the cold breeze hit them, they all shivered except Natsu, who has recovered, Gray, and Rhea. Blade lands on Rhea's shoulders and cuddles into her for heat as does Happy do to Natsu.

The walk to the town would take at least 2 hours since they had to hike through the mountains.

-1 hour later-

The group sat around a fire to warm up. Rhea and Natsu were talking about what they would do when they reached the town "We can go skiing!" "Do you even know how to ski?" Rhea asks and Natsu made a weird face and then sighs in defeat "No...I don't." "How can you three not be cold?" "One: Natsu and I are Flame Dragon Slayers. Two: Gray is an Ice Mage." Rhea explains to Lucy.

"Ahhhhhh!" A scream was heard a few feet from them as a young girl with bruises and cuts ran to them. "Help...please...He's here." "Who?" "The guild's master." "Did he do this to you?" Natsu asks angrily "No, this was the doing of all of them." Rhea gets up as she sees a red haired man dressed in a white tuxedo. "Come on, Lee. I was just playing." "Stay back" "Oh? Fairy Tail? You've been up to no good have you, Lee?" The man says grabbing Lee by her hair.

A growl was heard as Rhea grits her teeth. "How do you expect to defeat me? I'm the guild's master-!" He was interrupted by Rhea's flaming fist which burnt like the fires of hell. A small flames lands on his clothes making it burn into his skin. He yells in pain as his guild members come to his rescue. Water was thrown on him and he grew angry "Now, you've done it!" He yells, charging at Rhea who easily blocks his attack.

"'Ay, Boss." "Hmm?" "Let meh take care of the, pipsqueak." says a man who looks the same but with a red tuxedo and black hair. Rhea's eyes widen as she smells the familiar scent of Dragon Slayer magic. Rhea growls as the river beside them, and the snow, begins to shift as this man gets closer to her. "So, you're a Fire Dragon Slayer?" Rhea replies with a growl and collides her flaming fist with the mans face but is blocked by water.

Rhea jumps back "A Water Dragon Slayer?" "You betcha." "What is your name?" "It's Wan. I presume yours is Rhea?" "How-?" "Your reputation is well known across all guilds." Rhea's eyes widen as Wan tells her this. Her reputation was bigger than Natsu's because of her bigger outbursts. Natsu may have gotten stronger but he is still not able to activate Dragon Force at will but Rhea can and only uses it when needed.

Rhea takes a huge breath as does Wan and they yells "Fire Dragon Roar!" "Water Dragon Roar!" Water and Flames clash against each other. They cancel each other out and Rhea's fists go into flames but a ball of water, as big as her, engulfs her. Her flame goes out, for the water extinguishes it. Rhea could feel her heartbeat slowing down, so she opens her mouth and all the water flows into her as she drinks it all.

Eventually, the water had no where else to go and then it goes to where her magic is stored. The ball disappears and Rhea starts to choke on the magic of the Water Dragon Slayer "Seriously? A Fire Dragon trying to swallow a Water Dragon's magic?" Wan begins to laugh Natsu runs over to his sister's side but couldn't approach because her flames engulf her body and only show her skeleton.

This was her way of digesting the magic. Her teeth grew sharper as her body grew accustomed to the water making it boil within her and then turning it into smoke. Smoke came out of Rhea's mouth and fills the air around them. Rhea's eyes began to turn blank. Wan couldn't believe it because she had just eaten water and turned it into smoke.

Rhea could feel her anger getting the better of her as thoughts of the man in front of her hurting an innocent person like that woman. Rhea got up and kept punching at Wan and he tries to block every attack but the last one ends in him getting kicked into his guild by not only Rhea but Natsu as well.

"Woah, how'd Rhea do that?" "They were both dragon slayers, so if a dragon slayer eats another dragon's magic, their body will grow accustomed to it." Blade replies to Lucy's question. Rhea's body returns to normal and she falls to her knees as her magic depletes after having to turn the water into smoke.

"My turn."

Their boss says challenging Rhea again.

**Review and say what you think will happen next!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
